


Love and Death

by youdidnotseeme



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Huxloween, M/M, Modern Era, Temporary Character Death, The kids are not ok, bad things keep happening, dead dove don't eat, there is violence but this is a horror story, this is going to be a mess of a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidnotseeme/pseuds/youdidnotseeme
Summary: Huxloween attempts strung together as one story. One long depressing story. Yup.Day one: unsolved mysteries





	1. Stop asking questions

‘Where do you go when you do that?’

‘....hmm, what?’

Hux picks up a strand of dark curly hair and frowns at the unkempt split ends before tucking it behind Ben’s ear. Hux is purposefully careful to agitate the red puffiness of the safety pins jammed through the lobe because they’re stupid and Ben should be reminded constantly. 

‘When you get that far away look.’

‘I’m just spacing out Hux. There’s nothing mysterious about it.’ Kylo tilts his head up and grins crookedly from where it is resting in Hux’s lap. They’re hiding behind the bleachers on the far side of the field, safely tucked away from the prying eyes of idiotic peers. 

‘I don’t believe you.’

‘Hahah, oh my god, Hux. The fuck is up with...’ Ben is interrupted by a firmly pressed well manicured nail against his chapped lips.

‘No. I’m serious. I know what you ‘spacing out’ looks like. It’s rare. You’re not as flighty as you pretend to be. But this is different and I’ve been meaning to ask you.’

Ben huffs and dramatically throws himself to the side and off of Hux. He shakes his mess of hair and bits of dried grass fall from the tangle of curls and random small braids. Hux eyes his back and waits for an answer. 

Without turning around Hux hears a grumbled, ‘It’s not important.’

‘Well if it’s not so important then you can tell me.’ He emphasizes the point by poking a patch of pale flesh exposed by one of the numerous holes eaten away in Ben’s shirt. 

Ben doesn’t so much as twitch and remains silent. Hux feels his face heat with annoyance. 

‘Organa, this is particularly childish even for you.’ 

Hux steps in front of Ben and restrains from grabbing his crooked chin and forcing their eyes to meet. Ben is looking forward, eyes fixed straight ahead. Hux follows his line of sight and sees nothing. This is exactly what he’s talking about. 

‘Organa.’

Ben’s eyes are large and glassy, unfocused as they usually are when he does this. He doesn’t blink. He doesn’t even seem to breathe. Hux is not concerned for this boy, he’s really not. But he is concerned with being ignored by his alleged best friend. He reaches out and shakes a bony shoulder. 

‘Ben.’ 

Ben starts and jumps to his feet too quickly. He stumbles as if waking suddenly before curling his arms around himself and rubbing his sides. 

‘I don’t feel well. We should, uh, go to class.’

Hux snarls and grabs Ben by the arms and shakes him once.

‘What’s wrong, drama queen? Voices talking to the spooky boy again?’

'Hux, thats fucking not nice.' Ben's dark eyes flash brightly and he pushes Hux back, emphasizing each word with a shove. 'Just drop it.'

'No, not until you tell me. We're both acing class and no one will care if we skip and if you're my friend I deserve some answers to this goddamn mystery.'

'I'm not some subordinate of yours you can push around and I'm not hiding anything from you.' Ben's face is growing paler with each passing moment and his overly large hands are visibly shaking. 

'You're a shit liar, Organa.'

Ben's eyes latch onto something behind Hux but Hux doesn't fall for it. He's not going to look. 

Something like a whine comes from Ben and he makes to grab Hux's shirt but Hux steps back with a cold smirk. Ben's eyes shine yellow briefly and his face twists with misery. 

'Hux, please...You don't understand. Just stop.'

A chill crawls up Hux's spine and he sees his forearms break out into goosebumps despite the day's oppressive warmth. Ben's eyes flicker yellow again and Hux coughs out a plume of icy breath. 

'Why are your eyes all weird? Are you wearing vanity contacts like the attention seeking...' Hux's eyes roll up into his head and he collapses to the ground. Ben lets out a wrecked screech and drops down to him, hands fluttering over his body in shock. 

'Hux? Hux? What's wrong?' Ben cradles Hux's cold face and shudders. It feels like ice. Ben knows what's wrong but he refuses to accept it. It can't be. This is fucking crazy. Just because he's been hearing and seeing and feeling this exact moment all day and for many days before doesn't mean it was really going to happen. He's just crazy and has weird thoughts about his friend laying cold and still on the ground. There's no way Hux is actually sprawled in a graceless heap in the half dead grass under the bleachers. There's no way his normally obnoxiously pink lips are a dull purple. How does anyone just drop dead in the middle of an insult?

Ben hesitantly places his hand to the pale column of Hux's bared throat and feels for a pulse like he's seen in movies. He doesn't feel anything. He moves his hand to a different spot and presses harder. Still nothing. He yells and slams his curled fists down on Hux's narrow chest and is only rewarded with a muffled meaty thud.

Ben hears more than feels the sobbing, gasps he's taking and forces himself to breathe. He sits back on his heels and covers his snot and tear covered face muttering to himself how this can't be happening. 

Ben takes his hands from his face and is shocked to see that he's gotten up and is starting to walk away from Hux's body. Ben tries to turn his head back, to stop the march of his feet but his body refuses to listen. He's so confused. How could he leave Hux? How...he can't just...he screams but nothing comes out. Why can't he control his body? Ben wonders if this is shock, that his brain has taken control instinctually to protect him. 

Ben doesn't care what his damn body wants, he wants to go back to Hux and shake him because he must just be asleep. Maybe he passed out from low blood sugar or he's narcoleptic or...

He's so confused. 

He's so tired. 

He walks through the entrance doors of the school and passesclumps of buzzing students. 

What's going on?

'I see you've managed to shake off Hux, Organa.'

A crackle of laughter and a round of snide comments strike him like a palm across his face. He's sitting in class but he can still feel the cold from Hux's slack face in his hands. Why would he be here sitting at his desk calmly? He should be screaming at the top of his lungs for help. 

'Tell him skipping class is a bad idea.'

Ben feels himself nodding as he pulls out his textbook. 

He needs to get help.

He needs to go back to Hux. 

He...

A warm yet cold sharp sensation washes over him and it feels like his emotions are escaping down a drain and spiralling away from him.

But Hux...

Is...

Ben straightens. He should pay attention. Class is starting.


	2. Walk the Rows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corn maze

Ben's eyes flutter open to the familiar black and blues of his bedroom ceiling. He counts the sloppily painted stars in their made up constellations. Obnoxious and lively birdsong grates in his ears and a cool breeze is coming in from the window.

'It's just another day. A day like any other.'

He grabs his phone, takes a deep breath and looks. No new messages.

'That's ok, it doesn't mean anything.'

Ben eyes his closet but it seems an impossible distance away from him. He puts yesterday's clothes back on and grabs the nearest sweater while trying to think about anything other than Hux's chill skin.

The stairs creek under him and he heads for the door. 'It wasn't real, it wasn't real.'

'Ben, eat something before you leave. You're a growing boy.'

His mom is home. He must still be asleep because she's never home. He sits at the table and she places a bowl of granola in front of him.

'Thanks.'

'Sweetheart, are you ok?'

Ben mumbles an affirmative while chewing mechanically. He forces down three mouthfuls of ash and terror before standing.

'Are you still going to the corn maze with your friend? That red headed boy. Hux?'

Ben grips the back of his chair and slowly pushes it in. Purple lips on a white face...

'Be home by ten and have fun.'

The walk to school is a blur. Every face he passes seems to be looking at him, eyes questioning why he didn't run for help yesterday.

Ben blinks and is in front of his locker. He doesn't remember entering the building. He had wanted to go to the field, run to the bleachers. Confront the frozen body sprawled on the ground. He stares at his hand mindlessly spinning the combination lock.

When a hand smacks his ass suddenly and viciously he yelps and slams his hands against the chipped salmon pink of his locker to stop from falling into it face first.

'Fuck, Organa. Jumpy much?'

Ben knows that voice but it belongs to a dead boy. He whirls around and is the target of a very unimpressed glare from a very much alive Hux. An unintelligible string of words bursts from his mouth as he throws his arms around Hux. He may sob into Hux's shoulder but cows could be falling from the sky and he wouldn't notice right now.

'Um...okay. Ben, we need to talk about your reactions to things and how they're grossly inappropriate.' Hux grips Ben by the waist and pushes him back until he's an acceptable distance away.

'I thought...you...you were. I saw you...wait. You're...'

'If I shake you will you reset and speak in full sentences.'

Ben starts to giggle and wipes away the tears and snot running down his face with the sleeves of his sweater.

'Oh gross. Ben, for fuck's sake, here.' Hux pulls out a handkerchief and throws it at him because obviously Hux is the kind of arrogant dick that would have one and Ben wants to press it to his face but then he'd have to stop looking at Hux and...

'God, you utter useless train wreck.' Hux snatches the cloth back and scrubs off Ben's face before tucking it in the neckline of Ben's sweater.

'Wash and return that by Friday.'

The bell rings and Hux grabs Ben by the arm and drags him to class.

\---

Ben acts funny for the rest of the day, tripping over nothing and looking ceaselessly at Hux. It's starting to freak Hux out more than the creepy vacant staring. When they head out to their normal lunch spot behind the bleachers and Ben begins to fidget and shake his head like a spooked horse, Hux pinches Ben's neck until he stills.

'Spit it out.'

'I...I,' Ben yells and throws his arms up, ' I thought you were dead.'

Hux blinks and raises an eyebrow.

'You were there, I mean we were over there. In our spot. And you kept being you and then you suddenly keeled over and were dead and...'

Hux releases his pinch only to wrap his hand around Ben's throat and pulls him towards the bleachers.

'So where is my body supposed to be?'

Ben looks around wildly, his eyes scraping over every corner. There's nothing there. No bodies. Not Hux's body to be certain.

'It's called a dream, Ben. And why am I not surprised you're the type to not be able to tell the difference between one and reality.'

'A dream. Yeah. Yeah, it must have been, Ben laughs and runs a hand through his curls as they sit down and open their respective lunches. Ben looks at his and them throws it to the side and shrugs at Hux's questioning look.

'Not hungry.'

'Yea? Don't whine later. It's already embarrassing being seen with a human wire coat hanger.'

Ben elbows Hux with a huff and flops onto the grass with relieved sigh.

'Just a dream.'

'What's that you're muttering?' Hux looks pointedly at Ben and Ben flushes.

'Do you still want to go to the corn maze?'

'Just because you're an idiot and will whine if we don't.'

Ben smiles at Hux, immensely relieved his sour and prickly friend is sitting next to him and hurling insults. Hux snarls when Ben kicks him in the knee.

'I'll pick you up at 8, Hux.'

\----

 

'I feel like we're getting close to the exit.'

'I sincerely hope so. This maze is awful. I think my shoes are half mud at this point. And I'm certain that last puddle was mostly urine.'

Ben chews on his lip and blinks owlishly at the ocean of weary looking corn stalks. He stops and tilts his head to the side. He hears something chattering deep in the field off from the path. Ben shivers but doesn't pull his hood up or tighten his ragged scarf. His breath comes out in icy puffs.

'Ben. Ben! Now is not the time to piss off mentally.' Hux snaps his fingers next to a protruding ear and yanks on a frozen curl but Ben doesn't move.

'Ben, we've been in this maze for over an hour and it's getting dull. I believe it's been layed out incorrectly or we would have reached the end by now. If I had the chance or interest I could design something far superior.'

Hux toes the stiffening edges of muddy foot prints and shoves his hands deeper into his pockets while his friend continues to do a superb imitation of a rather awkward looking statue.

'It's also getting a little nippy.'

A chill runs up Hux's spine and he stills. He can't shake the feeling that they're being watched. A sudden crack sounds from the dark of the corn and he's about to give into flight or fight when a warm hand grips his.

'I have a good feeling about this right turn.' Ben squeezes Hux's hand and splashes through the mud with a laugh.

'Let's get cider before we head back! Not even you can hate cider, Hux.' Ben stomps in a muddy puddle causing an arc of filth to splatter Hux's sacks. Hux curses but doesn't let go of Ben's hand.

 

\--

Ben's glides his beat up excuse of a car next to a curb half a block from Hux's house. They have to be wary of Hux's dad who loathes Ben despite only meeting him once. He had sneered something about undisciplined brats and meddling women before slamming the door in Ben's face.

'Well, Hux. You survived Wacky Boba's Corn  
Labyrinth. How do you feel?'

'Educated and culturally enlightened.'

'I knew you'd like it.'

'Ben, it was almost a complete waste of time, but,' Hux coughs and fusses with the seatbelt, ' your company made it bearable.'

Ben feels his face become uncomfortably warm and squirms in his rickety seat. He keeps his eyes and hands firmly on the steering wheel so he doesn't do something stupid. He licks his lips and tries to come up with a smooth yet ambiguous response.

'Me too. I mean, yeah. Uh, I had an ok time too. It was fun.' Ben wants to kick himself. His palms are sweating.

'Want to go to new slasher flick out this weekend after we prep for the big test next week?'

Silence. Ben looks over expecting to see Hux engrossed with his phone. Instead he sees Hux limp, body falling forward and restrained only by the still fastened seatbelt. He's in such an awkward position his hair has broken from its gelled prison and is covering his eyes.

Ben shudders and swallows thickly. He doesn't notice the frost forming on his windshield.

'Haha, Hux. I'm having another dream. I'm such an idiot aren't I.'

The cold and lifeless body next to him doesn't respond.

Ben wants to reach out and brush Hux's hair back, push him into a more comfortable position. A rushing sound fills his head, darkness and tears bleed into his vision. Someone is sobbing.

Ben starts the car and pulls away from the curb.


	3. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three: possession and exorcism

A loud thump smack sound hits the side of the car causing Ben to bang his knee on the steering wheel. He groans, knuckles the sleep gunk from his eyes and stretches. His hands bang against the roof of his car.   
Ben is in his car. Ben is just waking up from apparently sleeping in his car. His bones are heavy with cold, he can't feel his finger tips and his back is screaming. He feels like he's forgetting something. 

'Hux.' He whips his head to the right and is greeted by a vacant seat. No pale corpse is chilling next to him in the weak morning sun. He pats down the seat regardless. Maybe his eyes are playing tricks. It had been so real. Ben was sure at the time it was real. Hux had been dead. Again. 

Ben flexes his stiff, mud encrusted fingers and fishes his phone out of his pocket. The battery is dead. With a pounding heart Ben pulls himself out of his car and races to the front door. He stabs his keys blindly in the lock, yells, tries again more slowly and then thuds up the stairs to his room. 

For once his charger is still plugged into the wall outlet. Ben bites his lip as he impatiently waits for the screen to come on.

'Come on, come on. You're killing me here.' He grimaces at his choice of words and scrolls to Hux's name. 

' Are yu2ok??' Ben presses send. A filthy fingernail finds its way to his mouth and he gnaws on a ragged cuticle.

'Fuck, I'm such an idiot.' Ben presses the dial button and begins pacing. He's leaving a trail of dried gray mud with each step. The line rings until the voicemail picks up.

'Pick up your phone...please? Uh...Hux...just fucking call me. Please. It's Ben.'

He continues to pace and sends no less than fifteen more text messages before throwing himself on his bed. He just needs a moment to rest before he gets into his car to go find Hux. It's Saturday so he's either at his house or sniping pigeons in the park with his pellet gun. 

\---

Ben is drowning. He can feel his lungs burning but he's not panicking. He opens his mouth wider, invites the black water into him. Something solid slides aggressively up his back, continues to move until it is wrapping around his neck loosely. It presses softly but relentlessly. It is not the same as the black water. It is not welcome. Ben begins to thrash but it only causes the grip to tighten. He kicks wildly and crashes to the floor of his bedroom. The impact knocks the dream away and he claws at sheet wrapped around his neck.

Ben tries to breathe, forcing his brain to come back to reality. Something flashing catches his eye. It's his phone. He dives across the room.

Hux.

Ten messages and two missed calls. All from Hux. He ignores them all and presses the call button. 

'There you are. What the bloody fuck, Organa? You try to contact me like a distressed maiden and then fuck off to nowhere all day? I had half a mind not to pick up.'

All Ben can do is laugh. 

'Yes. There we are with the inappropriate responses again.' Hux coughs raggedy on his end of the line.

' Are you ok?'

'Do I fucking sound all right? I got a damn cold from your idiotic night romp through a muddy field of corn.'

'But you're ok.' Ben glances over to his alarm clock and swears. 'How is it 9 already?'

'Like I previously stated, you fucked off all day. Where were you?'

'Uhh...in bed? I guess? I don't know.'

'You don't know.'

'Yeah.' He hears Hux sigh heavily. 

'Well it appears we spent the day much in the same way, minus my attempts at communication during the few moments of consciousness I had.'

Ben mumbles an apology and wraps a sweat damp blanket around his shoulders. 

'Seeing as you are just bursting with astounding conversation, I suppose it is up to me to provide a topic for tonight's scheduled discussion.' 

Ben smiles. Hux loves the sound of his own voice. Ben has fallen asleep to it numerous times. 

'You may be interested in hearing about this dream I had. It involved you being possessed and subsequently exorcised in graphic detail.'

'Shucks, Hux. You're dreaming about me now?'

'Trust me, Organa. I wish it weren't true.'

Ben curls up on his bed, phone cradled against his shoulder. Exhaustion is blurring his mind. He can't believe he slept all day. He feels like he's been awake for years. Hux is still yammering away about his possession. 

'Your wrists were bound tightly with rough rope to your headboard but you struggled ceaselessly. The skin on your wrists was tearing. Blood and sweat and tears were staining the white sheets clinging to your body. You kept arching your back and spreading your legs as far apart as they could despite being restrained.'

'Oh my God, Hux. What are you talking about? What kind of dream was this?' Ben feels his face heating and flops on to his stomach. 

'Typical exorcism fare I assure you. Right down to the frumpy farm maid nightgown riding up your legs.' 

'Hux!'

'It's true. And then you proceeded to vomit projectily. Hit the priest right in the face with enough impact to send his glasses flying.'

'What color was it?'

'Green. And there was so much of it everywhere. All over your face and in your hair. But you were weeping and spitting so much your face was mostly a clear slimey mess, shining in the cliche candle light.'

'Hot.'

'Quite. For some reason your mouth was an alluring shade of red and with the layer of slime it looked like you were wearing too much lip gloss. It was obscene.'

Ben wonders about Hux's dream brain's obsession with his mouth. 

'I could also see your nipples.'

Ben chokes. 

'Yes, in your thrashing you had pulled down the neckline of the gown. Exposing one nipple and providing enough access for the priest to place a cross to your skin. The flesh oozed and bubbled and I could smell it burning. I remember trying to pull back the priest but the old codger was sturdier than he looked. He kept pressing down and you were screaming in a foreign tongue.'

Ben can't be sure but he thinks Hux is breathing hard. It's probably just his cold, though. Why else would Hux be panting?   
Ben stretches out on his bed and bites back a groan at the thought of Hux being excited by him. Ben bites his tongue to keep from making a fool of himself. 

'And then you tore free of the restraints and grabbed the priest by the throat, choking him with demonic strength. Shockingly it was quite a scene. Your hair wild, damp and curly around your face. Dark eyes glowing with unholy light. I remember distinctly being underwhelmed though because you proceeded to beg me to save you.'

'Yeah, right. Sure, Hux.' Ben yawns wide enough his jaw pops. His eyelids feel like they're made of lead. He hears Hux inhale deeply.

'Oh the things I could have made your demonic self done. We would have made quite the team. I...' Hux coughs wetly. 

Ben has his eyes closed but is still listening. He waits for Hux to continue. He doesn't. Ben pulls the phone from his ear to check the battery or see if the call dropped. Everything is fine on his end. 

'Hux, can you hear me? I think we got disconnected.' Silence. 'Your story must have bored the cell towers to sleep.'

Ben shudders. Two instances of Hux, pale and perfect and very dead flit across his mind's eye. There's no way. Those were dreams. Hux is alive and well. He has to be. He must have fallen asleep. Ben hangs up and sends a good night text. 

He rearranges his blankets until he is firmly rolled into them, warm and secure from the outside world. Ben tries to sleep but can't. Instead of sleeping his brain has come up with a horrific vision of Hux half off his bed, neck bent at a weird angle where it presses against the hard wood floor, blood oozing from his nostrils and ears. 

Ben doesn't sleep that night.


	4. Cults and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for hall of mirrors and cults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I'm falling way behind on this daily prompt thing because I don't know how to keep things short and I got sick. But the story continues and keeps getting worse for our friends. Those poor sweet dickbags. 
> 
> THERE BE VIOLENCE HERE. But nothing horribly graphic.

'You know you don't need to be here.'

'Careful, Ben. I'll start to think you don't want me here.'

'No...no! That's not what it is.' Ben bites his lip and kicks a random locker with the scuffed toe of his boot. 'I...you don't have to be in school for any reason on a Sunday.'

'Technically neither do you, but someone won't stop kissing their art teacher's ass.'

'It's an honor, Hux. You're just jealous he saw something in me.'

Hux barks a short laugh.

'Right, that's why you and those other spooky kids come in on the weekend to do his work for him. Because you're all grateful and honored he noticed you pathetic lot at all.'

'Why do I even put up with your shit?' Ben starts to crack his knuckles but then thinks of purple lips, a wet cough and sudden silences.

'Because you don't have other friends.'

'Neither do you.'

'Aren't we quite the pair?'

Ben remains silent the rest of the walk to the art studio. He does want Hux's company today. Spending ten hours alone in a dark high school does get boring. His mind starts to wander and then he finds he's been sitting, literally watching paint dry.

'I know being obvious is your talent, but allow me to say that it is very dark in there.' Hux is peering through the studio door's window into an impenetrable dark.

'No windows.'

'Why have I never noticed that before?'

'Hux, you don't take art.'

Hux hums and follows Ben inside. Lights rattle as they flicker weakly to life.

'I thought natural lighting was good for the arts. Or does your God only allow worship in the dark?'

'Snoke doesn't want us getting distracted.'

'Distracted.' Hux follows Ben's black clad body to the far end of the room to a heavily pockmarked black door with four separate new looking locks.

'He has a deadline. We're kept to a rather tight schedule.' The door is unlocked and they descend down a set of narrow stairs. Hux swears he hears his ears pop.

'And what exactly is this...work...Well, fuck.' If Hux could whistle he would. The stairs lead to a massive black room easily the size of the school's gymnasium. The lighting is relentless and fades everything to greys ans blacks. In the center of the chamber is a black rectangular structure roughly ten feet tall.

'I have many questions.'

'We have them too but he never gives us easy answers.'

'Think the school knows about this place? I mean they have to, even if it's fallen out of use.' Hux peeks around a corner and there is nothing but smooth walls.

Ben shrugs and walks towards it. As Hux gets closer he sees that the black is not just uniform black paint.

'Is the entire thing painted like this?'

Ben nods. He looks washed out in the overhead fluorescent lighting, dark purple smudges under his too big eyes.

'So you and the cult have been painting thousands of small screaming figures in a slightly lighter shade of black on a black rectangular structure in a forgotten black gym under the school for an art teacher.'

Ben nods again but isn't paying attention to Hux.

'Let's go inside. That's what I'm working on now.'

Ben presses his fingers down and pulls back a sliding panel door that is seamless with the exterior. Hux follows him into a pitch black room that is achingly cold.

'I know it's somewhere around here, hold on...' there's a clicking sound and a bright whiteness floods the room from a set of free standing work lamps.

'And for a second there I thought you worked in the dark.'

'Don't be ridiculous, Hux. I'm not a fucking vampire and neither is Professor Snoke.' Ben drops his backpack and whirls to face Hux. He bares his teeth and hisses dramatically. 'Unless you want me to suck on your neck.'

'You're such a freak.' Hux turns his head and pretends to be looking at the massive painting of what might be an octopus covering the wall until he thinks his blush has faded.

'Ok, all joking aside I have like five hours of painting to do and if it's not done Snoke will get upset. Also you're not supposed to be here so please keep your distractions to a minimum.'

'You did say it was going to be boring so I came prepared.’ Hux pulls a battered book from his coat pocket. ‘I'm going to read this dreadful novel for class and insult you only periodically.'

Twenty minutes pass and Hux has read two pages of Wuthering Heights. Maybe. He couldn't quite say if anything happened but he had flipped the page. His eyes have been locked onto Ben's hunched form and the sliver of exposed back revealed by his awkward position. Caught between the mismatched black of Ben's shirt and jeans, the white flesh demands attention.

Hux swallows and tries to focus.

'So do you know what this thing is? This random house like thing you've been slaving away on?'

'Nope. None of us have ever been past that curtain.' Ben wipes his forehead with the back of his a hand and points to a black velvet curtain Hux hadn't noticed. There's a smear of black paint across Ben's face that Hux will not tell him about.

'Then it's high time you found out.'

Ben is in front of Hux, strong fingers near crushing his wrists, before Hux is even to his feet.

'No...You can't! You have no idea what could be back there. We're not supposed to!'

'One, if it's just an art project then what's the big deal? Two, why is it the only person you take direction from is your creepy art teacher?' Hux is about to shake Ben off but is caught in his sap like, pleading eyes. He sighs.

'Fine. You're such a fucking loser sometimes, you do know that, right?'

Ben's jaw works and his pink lips part. There's a flick of wet tongue.

'Thanks.'

The mural once more absorbs Ben entirely and Hux picks up his book, determined to read. The chill in the air helps him focus. He's only alerted to the passing of time by the growling of his stomach. He checks his watch.

'Ben, did you know it's seven? We've honestly been sitting down here not speaking for five hours.' Hux stretches, groans when his spine pops. 'Are you near completion of your very important duties or am I going to be required to suffer the first signs of starvation in order for you to acknowledge me?'

Ben stays hunched and silent, brush against the wall, a black smudge against a black stain.

'You're doing that thing aren't you? Gone off mentally again?' Hux groans to distract himself from the distinct tinge of fear taking root in his stomach and walks over to Ben. He stoops down and brushes back a tangle of errant curls covering his face. Ben’s eyes are locked forward but not on the mural. Hux flicks Ben on the nose.

‘Well, while you’re busy down there doing that, I’m going to go investigate this art project because the entire thing is setting off alarm bells.’ 

Hux grits his teeth against ridiculous unfounded paranoia and slips past the curtain without pause. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t a hall of mirrors. An endless series of reflections in black frames lit from below by a strip of white LED lights. Hux notices movement down the hall, a scrap of black flitting out of site. Hux purses his lips. There isn’t supposed to be anyone else here, at least that’s what he had assumed with all of the lights being off. Hux turns around to go back to tell Ben and smacks into a mirror. 

‘What the ever living…’ Hux rubs his smarting nose and steps back in alarm. He hadn’t entered the hall, he hadn’t even stepped past the curtain. He’s no coward but walking into a bizarre art piece alone wasn't exactly a brilliant move. He looks left then right and is met with nothing but his own reflection and black. 

‘Ben!’ It’s probably useless, Ben is typically a million miles away when he’s ‘absent’. Hux pulls out his phone. No service, of course. He tries shouting for Ben again. 

‘Get ahold of yourself, Hux. This isn’t some goddamn horror movie.’ The black had to have been one of the other art students. Ben had to have been lying about not knowing what was behind the curtain. Maybe one of the others had slept down here like a freak. But, freak or no, they must know how to get out of here. 

‘Hey, you know I saw you up there.’ Hux walks forward slowly, hand out, ‘Sorry to be bursting your art bubble of secrecy and all, but I would really appreciate a hand here in getting out.’

Nothing.

‘I’ll make Ben take me out immediately.’

Still nothing. It’s fine. There has to be an exit and the structure is only so big. He’ll just find his way out and then shake Ben until he cries in apology for getting him into this situation. 

The maze is slow going though, and the hallways are getting more narrow. Hux’s brain helpfully supplies him with a thought about the power being cut. 

‘Not like it’s helping much right now.’ Hux laughs. ‘And now I’m talking to myself. That was fast. Stop being an idiot, Hux.’

Hux walks doggedly down the hall, rapidly becoming more annoyed than scared when he freezes in his tracks. He had passed a figure. Hux takes two steps back and turns.

‘Yes, you’re quite terrifying. The robe is a bit much though, I would dial that down a bit.’

The person’s face is completely shadowed by a large black hood, the rest of their body equally draped in textureless black.   
‘Does Ben get a robe like that as well? I’m sure he’d love it.’

The figure remains still and Hux’s temper flares. He steps forward to grab the person’s shoulder and hits the smooth surface of the mirror instead.

‘What the bloody Hell are you…’ Hux is cut off by a set of massive hands clamping down on his own shoulders and yanking him back through what feels like a wall of ice. He’s thrown to the ground but pushes himself up with a snarl and slashes out with the knife he always carries. The figure is not alone. Six more hooded figures stand in a rough circle around him. But Hux’s attention is split between them and the fact that there doesn’t seem to be a floor or ceiling, just endless black above and below them. His mind reels at his surroundings. This can’t be real. Ben’s daydreams must be catching. Of course his would be daymares. 

A figure raises an arm, revealing a black gloved hand holding a jagged piece of mirror. The others raise their arms revealing similar pieces. Hux grits his teeth and dashes forward, knocking the nearest person to the ground, his mind solely focused on escape even if it is into the endless black. A sharp lance of agony in his side ceases his flight and he crashes to the ground. He flips over, knife at the ready. He’s not going down without a fight. When one of them kneels down and makes to grab his throat, Hux thrusts his knife into what he hopes is their eye socket. The knife chitters across something hard and solid before it is torn from his grip. 

‘Come on then, you robed creeps. Stop with the theatrics and just do it already.’ 

Hux screeches as piece of glass is stabbed into his leg, then again when another slides into his belly. More stabs rain down on him, the pieces of mirror glinting in an impossible light. With his of his strength and a spluttering cough, Hux yanks back the nearest figure’s hood. Despite the burning agony biting through him, he rabidly needs to know who is killing him, which one of those art school psychopaths has gone school killer on him. 

The black featureless reflective face is not something Hux knows and he swallows thickly, his vision fading on the edges. With his last breath he wonders if Ben has any idea what’s just beyond the curtain. An icy tendril brushes across his face and he succumbs to his fate.

\---

Ben coughs and shakes his head, his neck is killing him. He touches the the tip of his paintbrush and finds it to be long dried. 

‘Sorry, Hux. I don’t know what happened. I just spaced out there.’ Ben turns and finds himself alone. He frowns. Hux must have gotten bored of his bullshit and left because there’s no sign of him. Ben doesn’t blame him but it would have been nice if he had said goodbye. 

Ben stretches then puts away his supplies. He stares at his brushes, shrugs, and decides to leave them for tomorrow even though he’ll likely get quite a scolding for it. Hux hadn’t even stuck around long enough to comment on his painting. Ben blushes, what the fuck is he doing trying to show off for Hux? There’s a pressure in his chest though, every time he thinks of Hux nodding and grudgingly complimenting him on it. He’ll ask him tomorrow. 

Ben turns to go but stops. He turns around and looks at the black curtain with a frown. Hux wouldn’t have...No. Hux is smart enough to not get caught doing anything so there’s no way he’d still be back there even if he had gone behind the curtain. 

But…

‘No.’ Ben shakes his head roughly. Every time he’s thought something bad has happened to Hux he’s been fine the next morning. Ignoring the well of unease in his stomach, Ben leaves and tells himself he will see Hux tomorrow.


	5. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huxloween 2017 prompt: bonfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um....warnings for fire? And bad things that happen with fires? But like...it's ok. I promise.

Ben wakes up with a throbbing headache. His mouth is dry and his muscles feel like he must have gotten up in the middle of the night and ran a marathon. He gracelessly slides out of bed and to his feet. 

Ben still has a headache when he gets to school. He palms the change in his pocket wondering if it's enough to buy a soda. Ben hates soda but pressing the cold can to his head sounds fantastic.

'You look how I feel.' Ben smiles.

'You look pretty bad too, Hux.'

'I'm going to blame everything on paint fumes and poor venitilation.'

'When did you leave? Why didn't you say anything?' 

'Organa, I don't even remember leaving. I must be turning into you.' Hux scrubs at his waxy face and brushes back his limp hair. 'I woke up in bed still fully dressed and feeling like I was shoved into a wood chipper.'

Ben has a strong urge to wrap his arms around Hux and hug him but he doesn't. He punches his shoulder instead.

'Stiff upper lip, Hux. Don't let the gaps in reality get you down.'

'What the fuck does that even mean?' Ben shrugs and walks to class.

\---

'You look like a rabbit.'

'I'm eating a carrot.'

'And you look like a rabbit. Twitchy little nose, bright eyes, carrot. Ok, maybe a really mean rabbit.'

'And you look like an idiot.'

Ben is laying on his stomach, a can of soda held to the back of his neck with one hand.

'It's helping my headache.' They sit in peaceful silence for a minute as Ben tears up chunks of grass.

'So that illegal art project in that forgotten room...'

Ben stills, eyes averted.

'I'm sure Snoke asked the school for permission to use the space.'

'Right.'

'I don't know! Maybe he's renting it from them?'

'Do your parents know you're spending time working for a creepy old man in the school basically alone?'

'Hux why do you care so much? So it's a little weird, maybe even a little fishy, but how is it affecting you personally? And, duh, I forged it. Like my mom is around to sign something.'

Hux is quiet, not one to stutter over half formed replies and he's loath to admit concern for Ben out loud. He rubs his chest where a throbbing pain has been flaring on and off again all day.

'Just, watch your back ok?'

Ben huffs out what might be an 'ok' and rolls over to sleep through the rest of lunch, annoyance clear in his posture. Hux is mildly concerned Ben isn't more adamant about Snoke's innocence.

'Let's go to Poe's bonfire at the beach tonight.'

Ben flips over and shoots him an incredulous look. 

'What the fuck, man? Where's the real Hux? Cause the one I know would never voluntarily go to a public event where there are people. Especially one where there will be people we know. You hate people.'

'Take pity on the ill, Ben Organa Solo.'

'Now I'm truly concerned...' Ben ducks the stump of carrot Hux lobs at him.

'Ok, fine. Yeah, let's go to the thing. I bet you ten dollars we leave within twenty minutes.'

Hux throws another carrot that bounces off of Ben's grandiose nose.

'You're on.'

\---

Hux pulls his hood tighter as they approach the sound of laughter.

'Don't whimp out now, Hux.'

Ben is smirking next to him. Despite looking raggedly awful, eyes somehow more sunken and cheeks hollower, Ben still manages to rally enough energy to be aggrivating.

'I don't recall saying anything.' 

Their feet both stop at the same time when they round the bend and are faced with the bonfire and throngs of merrymakers. They exchange grimaces but continue forward. Someone shouts hello at Ben but he pretends to not hear. 

'Furthest place away possible while still seeing the fire?'

Hux nods and marches to the far side of the fire and over a natural border of sun bleached drift wood. He kicks away rusted beer cans and a dried tangle of seaweed. Ben messily unfurls the blanket he's been carrying and kicks off his paint stained boots.

'You are patently ridiculous.'

'If you're insulting my Vader blanket then you can sit in the sand.'

Hux rolls his eyes, removes his own shoes and sits not awkwardly next to Ben. Most of the other kids are on the ocean side of the fire, either screeching over a netless game of volleyball or gulping cheap beer they're pretending to enjoy. 

'Now what?'

'What do you mean, now what?'

'What are you supposed to do at a bonfire?'

'Sometimes I forget you come from a different planet, Hux. You're supposed to relax and just,' Ben waves his hand in a meaningless gesture, ' enjoy the fire? Ok, hold on.'

Ben produces a lighter and a small, flat silver case from his hoodie, pulling out a joint and a cigarette. He grins and exposes his chipped canine and crooked teeth. 

'I'm always shocked when you come prepared to things.' Hux takes the cigarette and lights it with his own battered Zippo.

'Love you too, Hux.' 

Hux scowls, inhales and resists blowing smoke in Ben's face. Ben is leaning back on one elbow, eyes on the fire, boney white feet flexing. His toenails are painted red. After a minute he hands the joint to Hux and takes the cigarette. They smoke in silence.

'Better?'

'I still don't see the point in sitting next to a fire doing nothing.'

Ben groans and sits up. He puts his hand on Hux's shoulder and Hux feels his pulse start to race. Ben pulls him until they're pressed shoulder to shoulder and then points at the blaze. 

' Just look at it Hux. Don't you feel a certain attraction to it? That you aren't able to look away. Like it's beckoning you to bask in its presence and in return you feel a sense of comfort and safety?'

Hux certainly does not feel any of those things but nods anyway.

'You're so full of shit, Hux. But we're here so you might as well relax or pay me now.' Ben moves away from him and it feels like being doused in cold water. He lays down on his stomach, head resting on his crossed arms and pointedly ignores Hux. 

Hux is torn between screaming in frustration or apologizing for lying but both would be too revealing and worse, force him to acknowledge thoughts he's been trying to ignore. He lays down next to Ben instead and tries to focus on the fire. 

After a few minutes pass he steals a glance at Ben's still form. The fool has dozed off, untidy curls having fallen across his eyes. Hux swallows and reaches out hand. He pauses, then blames the weed for the hand that proceeds to brush back Ben's hair from his face. It's so soft he wants to viciously twist it out for daring to be. Ben lets out a small sigh and Hux yanks his hand back. 

What the fuck is he doing? Hux kicks himself internally and lays down, hands firmly tucked under his chin. He stares at the fire and feels his eyes start to grow heavy. Hux is just starting to drift off when he feels Ben get up. 

'Where do you think you're going, Organa?' 

When Ben doesn't say anything Hux glances up at him. Ben's large eyes are half lidded and focused on the fire. Ben walks away and Hux sighs. He's not going to chase after the idiot. Let him wander. He'll come back eventually. 

Hux still watches Ben's slow journey to somewhere which appears to just be the bonfire. Ben slows as he gets near. Hux can't tell but he thinks Ben might be swaying back and forth, probably in some form of inane fire worship. Then reality freezes as Ben walks into the bonfire. 

Hux is to his feet and yelling in an instant. His feet move as if stuck in gritty tar while his heart races in horrified panic. In what might be an hour or five seconds, he reaches the roaring edge of heat and flames and Ben's silent burning form. Without hesitation Hux hurdles in, ignoring the agony of flames that eat up the arms of his hoodie with endless greed. He clamps his hand around Ben's now bare wrist, turns on his feet, and drags them out. Hux releases Ben and then throws off his own hoodie and pats out the the lingering flames from his clothes. Ben drops to the ground in a smoking heap. 

Shivering with adrenaline and fear, Hux moves Ben onto his back. Hux can't hear anything but the hammering of his heart and the snide crackle of flame. He reaches the same hand out that had earlier touched Ben's curls and rubs it over the now burned and blistered, hairless scalp. Ben's long shadowy eyelashes have been burnt away.

Ben's eyes flick open and Hux screams when he sees the empty black sockets. The blackened mouth open and exhales ash and smoke.

'What's wrong, Hux?'

Hux continues to scream until the world starts to shake apart.

'HUX.'

Hux opens his eyes and takes a strangle gasp. A perfectly healthy Ben has his hands on Hux's face, his perfect and void like brown eyes staring at him in concern. There is a breathtaking canvas of stars and indigo night sky behind him. It takes a second for the curious faces of dull faced fellow students to come into focus. He must be on the ground. He frowns when he doesn't feel fabric but soft warm sand.

'What happened?' 

'Oh my God, Hux. I just barely caught you before you causally strolled into the fucking bonfire!'

Hux scrunches his face and is about to berate Ben for making up something so preposterous when the pain in his hand reaches his brain. He brings one up to his face and sees that it's red and covered in blisters. 

'Oh.' Hux mutters intelligently. Ben's blotchy red face crumbles and Hux is suddenly covered in clinging and sobbing teenager. Hux could be mistaken but he thinks he hears 'Please don't leave me'.

Hux pets Ben's hair with burned hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at the same name on fuckblr i mean Tumblr


End file.
